Desde mi cielo
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: Con su bebe en brazos, Draco le susurra cariñosamente los momentos mas memorables del embarazo de su esposo Harry.


Disclamer: la creadora es JK ROWLING, si fuera mío Harry seria Gay y Lord Voldemort hermoso.

Aclaraciones:

Este fic participa en el Festival Top!Draco 2015, festejado por las paginas I Love BottomHarry y We Love Drarry.

¡Por un mundo con mas Drarrys!

PD: Este fanfic también esta dedicado a mi hijo del corazón que murió hace poco tiempo.

Basado en la canción de Mago de Oz, Desde mi cielo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Un hombre rubio sonreía entre lagrimas, sosteniendo a un pequeño bulto igual de rubio que el, pero con los ojos tan verdes como la esperanza y de repente comenzó a recordar cómo fue que ocurrió todo esto.

 _Flash Back_

 _Un joven muchacho moreno, jovial y sonriente corría emocionadamente por los pasillos del edificio haciendo tropezar a algunas personas y levantando quejas a su paso, pero el moreno siguió corriendo hasta llegar a una puerta y se detuvo jadeando._

 _Inspiro profundamente antes de entrar de golpe haciendo que las personas allí dentro se sobresaltaran, un hombre de largo cabello rubio platino, uno de cabello negro grasoso, y un rubio más joven con el cabello elegantemente peinado hacia atrás._

 _-¿Harry? ¿Pasa algo amor? –inquirió el rubio menor, dejando de lado inmediatamente para ir en dirección a su amante._

 _En respuesta el joven de grandes ojos verdes le extendió un papel con el símbolo del hospital en sus manos, el rubio de ojos grises lo leyó rápidamente antes de alzar la mirada, estupefacto._

 _-¿Y bien? -se mosqueo el hombre de cabello graso por ser obviamente ignorado, el rubio de cabello largo le dio un codazo y ambos se quedaron mirando a la pareja donde el rubio menor permanecía con la boca abierta y ojos desorbitados, sin pizca de elegancia._

 _-¿Draco? ¿no lo quieres? –tartamudeo Harry con tono aprensivo y asustado, fue en ese momento en que Draco pareció salir de su shock y soltó un grito de alegría profunda antes de abalanzarse sobre su pareja y darle un beso de película._

 _-¡Te amo tanto! –gimió el rubio entre besos mientras que Harry soltaba algunas risitas cómplices mientras las manos de su esposo se colaban por su ropa para acariciar su vientre._

 _-Draco, Harry... ¿Serian tan amables de explicarse? –ronroneo el rubio mayor con tono regio cuando parecía que ambos esposos se habían olvidado del pequeño detalle de que no se encontraban solos en la habitación._

 _Harry se sobresalto y los miro con vergüenza, Draco en cambio se encontraba increíblemente sonriente y abrazo a su esposo por la espalda, con sus manos posándose en el vientre ajeno, ambos hombres parecieron comprender en ese entonces._

 _-Padre, Severus, Harry esta embarazado –se regocijo Draco con orgullo brillando en su mirada._

 _Ambos hombres sonrieron y fueron a dar sus felicitaciones a la feliz pareja._

 _-Narcissa estará encantada y Remus ni que decir –murmuro Lucius estrechando a su hijo y pareja, antes de retirarse._

 _-No puedo esperar a que se lo cuentes al perro sarnoso y a Regulus –mascullo Snape dándole una palmada a ambos y saliendo dignamente de la habitación._

 _-Está emocionado –dijo Lucius antes de seguirlo y dejar la puerta cerrada._

 _End Flash Back_

-y vaya que se emocionaron por tu llegada –rio Draco meciendo al bebe- madre no dejaba de chillar sobre cosas para bebes y Remus enloquecía sobre libros de embarazo, comida para bebes y todo eso –mascullo estremeciéndose.

-En cambio el abuelo Sirius (no le digas que le dije abuelo, lo odia) intento asesinarme cuando creyó que mancille a su precioso ahijado –se quejo el hombre sentándose en una silla de hospital.

 _Flash Back_

 _Un hombre de cabellos azulados intentaba ahorcar a Draco mientras gritaba algo sobre su precioso bebe, pureza, y deshonor. Otro hombre que se veía igual pero más joven intentaba detenerlo mientras que Harry se desesperaba, finalmente el moreno de ojos verdes hizo lo único que se le ocurrió: se largo a llorar._

 _El efecto fue inmediato, todos pararon de pelear mientras que el hombre mayor empujaba al rubio y a su hermano antes de apresurarse en dirección a su ahijado._

 _-¡Harry! –chillo lastimeramente Sirius entrando en pánico mientras revoloteaba a su alrededor pero sin atreverse a tocarlo, Draco hizo a un lado a Black mientras apretujaba entre sus brazos a su embarazada pareja mientras enviaba dagas con los ojos a Sirius._

 _Regulus solo rodo los ojos mientras su hermano lloraba dramáticamente en su hombro, Harry ya estaba dejando de llorar._

 _-Estamos felices por ti cornamentita, Lily y James estarían saltando de alegría si estuvieran aquí –pronuncio Regulus Black con afecto. El embarazado joven solo sonrió._

 _End Flash Back._

-Los primeros meses fueron una tortura, vómitos, mareos, cambios de humor..y los benditos antojos –se quejo el joven padre mirando con reproche a su hijo, que parecía más interesado en comerse sus propios dedos, Draco suspiro resignado y siguió hablando, a su lado las enfermeras pasaban atareadas y los enfermos se quejaban a viva voz.

 _Flash Back._

 _Harry despertó con un sobresalto y se atajo el vientre, que ya tenía una adorable redondez, su cara adquirió una tonalidad verde y se levanto de un salto para correr en dirección al baño donde expulso la cena de la noche anterior._

 _Draco despertó con un gruñido malhumorado, él no era una persona de mañanas, sin embargo su irritación se desvaneció cuando escucho las arcadas provenientes del baño, como ellos dos eran los únicos que vivían en la casa, y era evidente que se encontraba solo en la cama matrimonial, supuso que Harry era el causante de los sonidos._

 _Con paso rápido se armo con una toalla y corrió hacia su pareja que estaba abrazando el inodoro con cansancio._

 _-Creo que tendré un nuevo amante estos meses –mascullo el moreno ante la risa de Draco, que le ayudaba a pararse - ¡no te rías! ¡Esto es tú culpa! –acuso enfurruñado y Draco sonrió maliciosamente, de la misma manera que hacia cuando cortejaba a Harry y de la misma manera que hacia cuando quería llevárselo a hacer cosas deliciosas._

 _-Oh vamos, bien que disfrutaste hacer a este bebe Potter –ronroneo Draco estrechándolo entre sus brazos y acariciando su vientre, una costumbre recientemente adquirida – Recuerdo lo mucho que gemías entre mis brazos cuando te tocaba, especialmente aquí –y para probar su punto lamio en un pequeño punto detrás de la oreja del de ojos verdes, que se estremeció completamente dejando escapar un jadeo._

 _-Draco –gimió Harry con tono de reproche, el rubio solo sonrió antes de arrastrarlo hacia la cama, dispuesto a hacer cosas divertidas._

 _En Flash Back._

Draco Malfoy sonrió ante el recuerdo, esa escena se repitió infinitas veces durante el embarazo de su amor, o al menos lo hicieron hasta que Harry comenzó a sentirse cruelmente irritable y Draco demasiado cansado por tener que atender los antojos de madrugada.

 _Flash Back._

 _Draco despertó con un respingo cuando fue bruscamente despertado, medio desorientado miro con alarma a su pareja, que tenía una expresión de reproche e impaciencia._

 _-¿Qué ocurre? –inquirió con un bostezo tratando de espabilarse._

 _-¡Tu hijo tiene hambre! ¡Eso es lo que pasa! Y tu tan campante durmiendo –chillo Harry cabreado mientras hacía espavientos con las manos. Draco lo miro fijamente con intensos ojos grises, luego miro el reloj en el buro, las tres y treinta y un minutos de la madrugada, volvió a mirar a su molesto esposo y dio media vuelta mientras volvía a taparse con la frazada - ¡DRACO MALFOY! –exploto Harry con histeria - ¡si no vas a comprarme una pizza de peperoni con salsa de chocolate y avena con sabor a frutilla! ¡Pido el divorcio! –expreso dando su ultimátum mientras se cruzaba de brazos por encima de la prominente panza que delataba un avanzado estado de embarazo._

 _Draco se levanto de la cama mientras mascullaba intensas oraciones de odio a sus antepasados y se coloco la bata de seda negra mientras salía de la habitación y de la casa, buscando un lugar que este abierto a estas horas de madrugada para comprar esa bazofia._

 _-¿no le hará mal comer esas cosas? –se pregunto interiormente mientras trocaba la puerta de la persona que seguramente podía cumplir el capricho de su esposo._

 _Después de unos minutos un adormilado hombre le abrió la puerta, cabellos chocolate, piel ligeramente morena e increíbles ojos violáceos, su mejor amigo y chef italiano, Blaise Zabini._

 _-¿Draco? ¿Qué demonios haces parado frente a mi puerta a las cuatro de la mañana? –mascullo Blaise con los dientes apretados._

 _-Harry tiene antojos –fue todo lo que el rubio dijo antes de entrar a la casa y esperar a su anonado amigo._

 _-¿y yo que tengo que ver? –espeto Blaise sin muchas luces._

 _-Tu cocinaras –la ceja del rubio se levanto elegantemente – o Weasley se enterara de algunas cosas –dijo antes de que su mejor amigo abriera la boca, posiblemente para echarlo de su casa._

 _Blaise lo miro rudamente antes de ir a la cocina con Draco tras él dictándole las instrucciones, si Blaise pareció asqueado no lo mostro._

 _-No puedo creer que me hayas hecho esto a pesar de que fui yo quien te consolaba cuando Harry te rechazaba por ser un bastardo –refunfuño pasándole la pizza y cerrándole la puerta en la cara._

 _Draco se encogió de hombros y volvió a su casa, donde tal y como creía, Harry se encontraba profundamente dormido en el sofá. Draco negó con la cabeza y lo tomo entre sus brazos después de dejar la pizza en el refrigerador, llevando a su pareja en su habitación y abrazando el cuerpo cálido._

 _-Te amo Draco –murmuro un adormilado Harry acurrucándose entre sus brazos, el rubio sonrió con ternura y le beso la frente, respondiéndole con un murmullo._

 _End Flash Back._

-…Éramos tan felices y de repente todo comenzó a caer en picado –murmuro Draco aferrando a su bebe con fuerza.

 _Flash Back_

 _Era una noche como cualquier otra y de repente Draco despertó cuando Harry grito con agonía, la cama comenzó a empaparse rápidamente._

 _-Draco –gimió Harry con profundo dolor, sus ojos mostraban miedo – el bebe ya viene -jadeo pesadamente llevando sus manos a su vientre._

 _Draco se puso manos a la obra de inmediato, cogió el bolso que tenían preparado desde hace varias semanas y alzo a su adolorida pareja que siseaba maldiciones._

 _Ambos se encontraron acomodados en el auto con rapidez mientras Draco manejaba a lo loco por las desiertas calles nocturnas en dirección al hospital._

 _Al llegar entro majestuosamente, Malfoy ante todo, ordenando un doctor puesto que su esposo entro en labor de parto._

 _Harry fue inmediatamente arrebatado de los brazos de Draco y llevado a una habitación donde seria preparado para el nacimiento._

 _Draco se quedo en la sala de espera por largos y angustiosos minutos hasta que sus familiares comenzaron a llegar, primero llego su madre Narcissa Black y el marido de esta, que a su vez era su padrino: Severus Snape._

 _-¿Cómo esta? –inquirió la rubia con ansiedad, Draco solo sacudió la cabeza y prontamente llego su padre Lucius y el marido de este: Remus lupin. Casi de inmediato llegaron Sirius y Regulus Black, ambos hermanos con sus respectivas parejas, Rodolphus y Rabastan Lestrange._

 _El tiempo pasaba pero nadie sabía nada, los doctores no aparecían y Draco estaba completamente tenso, con el rostro esculpido en piedra._

 _Y entonces el Doctor salió con expresión seria. Eso los alarmo a todos de inmediato._

 _-¿Señor Malfoy? –llamo el hombre mirando la carpeta, Draco se acerco de inmediato- Ocurrió un imprevisto en el parto del Señor Malfoy-Potter, el bebe nació bien –todos suspiraron con alivio ante eso, pero ese alivio se transformo en temor cuando el hombre vacilo._

 _-¿paso algo con Harry? Hable –ladró Draco viéndose totalmente imponente._

 _-No sabemos cómo paso, pero el Señor Malfoy-Potter… –tartamudeo finalmente y fue entonces en que el mundo de Draco cayo cuesta abajo, ignoro los gritos del doctor y sus padres mientras entraba bruscamente a la habitación donde Harry descansaba, mortalmente pálido, sudoroso y ojeroso, en sus brazos se removía un bultito azul claro, Harry le sonreía suavemente._

 _-Harry...Harry, Harry –murmuro Draco con ojos desesperados viendo como la vida se escapaba de su amor a suspiros._

 _-Míralo Draco, es tan hermoso, Scorpius James Malfoy Potter –dijo con voz débil mirando con ojos ilusionados a su hijo antes de mirar a su esposo que se veía francamente destruido – lo cuidaras ¿oíste Draco? Lo cuidaras y lo amaras como me amaste a mí, porque es nuestro –murmuro con la voz temblorosa mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a inundar su mirada, las enfermeras y doctores salieron silenciosamente dejando a la familia despedirse._

 _-No puedo solo, no me dejes –dijo Draco estrechando a su esposo y mirando por primera vez a su hijo._

 _-No te dejare solo mi amor, no llores cielo y vuélvete a enamorar, nunca me olvides, pero me tengo que marchar –susurro dejando escapar las lagrimas – Desde mi cielo los arropare en la noche, los acunare en sus sueños y espantare todos sus miedos, yo nunca los olvidare –sonrió Harry extendiéndole a Scorpius, Draco los tomo en sus brazos sintiendo la calidez del bebe, mientras los latidos en la maquina comenzaban a bajar._

 _-te amo –murmuro Draco compartiendo un último beso con su amor, mientras las lagrimas por fin se liberaban en el regio rostro- Hay tantas cosas que nunca te dije y lo hare ahora, eres todo lo que amo, te amo, te amo, te amo Harry._

 _-Soy feliz Draco –dijo una última vez antes de cerrar los ojos con una sonrisa, y un largo pitido sonó, el corazón de Harry dejo de latir._

 _Draco se quedo en silencio mientras las enfermeras y doctores intentaban reanimarlo, salió de la habitación con paso lento y las lagrimas bajando por su rostro, allí fuera todos sus familiares lloraban y Draco comenzó a caminar por los pasillos y a hablarle a su bebe._

 _End Flas Back_

-Tu padre y yo te amamos con locura Scorpius, debes recordarle ¿vale? Porque el dio su vida por ti –murmuro con voz temblorosa llorando amargamente mientras se aferraba a su hijo, a su alrededor la gente miraba con lastima al hombre.

Los familiares estaban allí un poco apartados, Lucius y Severus hablaban con el doctor para pedir el cuerpo para enterrarlo.

 _SESENTA AÑOS MÁS TARDE._

Un hombre rubio de ojos verdes se encontraba sentado en una silla frente a la cama, donde un anciano reposaba con cansancio, sus ojos grises opacos y su cabello completamente cano, a su alrededor habían niños, adolescentes, hombres y mujeres.

-Papá –lloro el hombre aferrado a la mano del anciano, que esbozo una sonrisa en su viejo rostro.

-Scorpius, no llores hijo mío, tienes a tu esposo, Albus, a tus hijos, a tus nietos…no te preocupes por mí, volveré con Harry, ha pasado demasiado tiempo…el me está esperando –susurro con ojos vidriosos mirando hacia un costado, Scorpius lo supo cuando vio la mirada de su padre iluminarse como solo lo hacía cuando hablaba de su padre materno, aquel que aprendió a amar desde que nació y aquel que siempre ansió conocer.

-Adiós papá –sonrió Scorpius mientras toda su descendencia coreaba una despedida entre lagrimas y Draco se levanto, dejando a tras a su viejo cuerpo y caminando hacia la esquina donde Harry lo esperaba, sonriente y joven, como cuando aun estaban juntos, Draco miro sus manos y se encontró sin una sola arruga, sonrió con arrogancia y avanzo hacia su amor.

-Ha pasado tanto tiempo –susurro Harry y Draco se maravillo con la melódica voz de su amor- lo hiciste bien mi amor…es hora de irnos –dijo con tono afectuoso mientras le tomaba la mano.

-Sí, es hora de irnos –accedió aferrándolo de la cintura con sus figuras desvaneciéndose en el aire y dejando el coro de llanto entre risas de sus descendientes.

Pues aunque les duela, todos sabían que Draco Malfoy ahora por fin descansaba en paz, observándolos desde su cielo, con su hermoso esposo entre sus brazos.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Lo se, soy una desgraciada por hacer algo tan triste, pero lo disfrute un monton, Es mi primer Drarry asi que espero no haber hecho un Draco no tan Draco(?

Gracias por leer!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
